Dr Jekyll and Mr Phantom
by Writer's-BlockDP
Summary: Danny has to read a book for English class, and the essay on his test leaves Mr. Lancer wondering.  Twoshot.
1. Sucker

**This is just a little two-shot I came up with when my class had to read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde last year. I wrote it then, but immediately forgot about it. I was looking through some old notebooks when I found it, and decided to type it up and share it with the world.**

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill. I'm not getting paid for this, I don't own anything but the idea, yada yada yada.**

* * *

"Ugh, this is so _boring_!" Danny Fenton exclaimed, throwing a thin paperback across his bedroom.

His older sister Jazz poked her head into his room. "Trouble?"

Danny groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "I was supposed to read this book at some point last week. Lancer gave us an idea of how many pages we had to read every night. It was supposed to 'keep us from falling behind'." The boy inserted air quotes where he felt they were needed.

Jazz smirked. "Let me guess. You left it all for the last minute, and now you're upset because you have a test on it so you have to finish it by tomorrow. Right?"

Her brother stared at her for a moment, slack jawed. "How did you know all of that?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to be a psychologist, remember? And I'm your older sister. It's in the job description. Which book is it?"

Danny covered his face with his pillow. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Jazz's face lit up. "Oh, that's a classic!"

Danny groaned again. "I know. Doesn't Lancer ever assign anything that was written in this century?"

"But Danny," Jazz protested, "this book is a great story of the struggle between good and evil within a person! Dr. Jekyll enjoys the freedom he experiences as Mr. Hyde. When he's evil he can do whatever he wants and never has to face the consequences of his actions. All he has to do is mix a little potion and poof, it's like his other half never existed. Eventually, though, the evil side starts to get stronger than the good and he can't control it. He eventually kills himself because he gets stuck as Hyde and can no longer change back."

Danny sat up as Jazz finished, reaching for the book. "Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll read the stupid thing."

Jazz smiled. "Good for you. I'm sure you'll find it to be very enlightening." With that final word, she left.

Danny waited to make sure she was really gone, then tossed the book back across the room. "Sucker. At least now that I know what it's about I won't have to read it in order to pass that test tomorrow. Stupid book."

* * *

**Well that's the first part of it. The next part takes place during the test and the day after that when he finds out his grade. (_insert drum roll here_) Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Test

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up; I know I promised to have it up yesterday. I was planning to do it last night but a storm blew in and we had to shut off the computer. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the second half! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first part! (_hands out cookies_)**

* * *

Mr. Lancer's class groaned loudly when they found out that the test was just one big essay. When Danny read the question, however, he became very thoughtful. "Put yourself in the place of Dr. Jekyll. How would it feel to have an alternate identity and be able to do whatever you wanted without facing the consequences?"

Danny tapped his pen against the paper a few times. He _did_ have an alternate identity, and unless it was revealed, his human half would never have to face any consequences for crimes committed by his ghost half. He started writing.

Danny finished his essay moments before the bell rang signaling the end of class. When he gave his paper to Mr. Lancer he was actually confident that he had done well for once.

* * *

The next day in English, Lancer handed back the essays. A big red A+ was written at the top of Danny's paper, along with a request to see Lancer after class. He looked up at the teacher, mildly confused. Normally Lancer only wrote that when he failed. Why now?

After class, Danny walked cautiously up to Lancer's desk. "You wanted to see me?"

The teacher gestured to a desk. Danny pulled it up and sat down.

"Daniel," Lancer began, "your paper showed an insight that I have never seen before in all my years of teaching. Even I had never thought of some of the points you brought up. For example, when you talked about how Hyde would still have Jekyll's conscience somewhere deep within him, and how even in that form Jekyll would still have had some form of control if he only tried. You wrote very eloquently about how Jekyll didn't mind the release from his everyday lifestyle, and how that was the reason he was only too willing to give in to his evil side's desires."

Danny shifted nervously. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lancer looked the student in the eyes. "I want to know what your secret is. How did you come to realize all of this? If I didn't know that you wrote this during class I would wonder if it was written by Jasmine. But even she didn't bring up some of these points. How did you do it?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess it's just something you don't understand until you've been there." With that he got up and left, leaving a puzzled Lancer sitting at his desk and staring after the boy.

* * *

**You guys know the drill; please hit that little button down there and let me know waht you thought!**


End file.
